This invention relates to a self-loading scraper of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,458, assigned to the assignee of this application, wherein at least a portion of the floor of the scraper bowl is adapted to be opened to facilitate the unloading of material contained in the bowl. In conventional scrapers, the movable floor portion is normally either slidably mounted on the bowl or is pivoted for rearward movement in the bowl to at least partially impede the unloading phase of scraper operation. In addition to the desirability of expeditiously and evenly unloading material from the bowl, it is further desirable that a complete emptying of the bowl be achieved.